DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The Meiosis Gordon Conference will be held June 18-23, 2000 at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire. Improper segregation of chromosomes during meiosis results in chromosome imbalance in at least 10% of human pregnancies. This causes miscarriage or birth defects, and is the leading cause of mental retardation in the United States. Cellular processes critical to meiosis, such as recombination, chromatid cohesion and cell cycle checkpoint control, also pay important roles in maintaining genome integrity in cells throughout the body. In particular, these processes repair DNA damage and prevent chromosome missegregation that might otherwise lead to cancer. Thus, an understanding of the control of meiosis and meiotic chromosome segregation is highly relevant for efforts to ensure normal human development and to prevent abnormal growth leading to neoplasia. The Meiosis Gordon conference will provide an opportunity for scientists from throughout the world to meet and discuss meiosis. About 130 scientists will participate. Most attendees are principal investigators at academic research institutions, but postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and members of industrial and government laboratories will also attend. There will be about 40 invited speakers, whose lectures will cover all aspects of meiosis in model organisms as well as in humans. A range of approaches will be presented, including cytology, genetics, cell biology, and biochemistry. Plenary sessions will cover meiotic DNA replication and recombination initiation, recombination biochemistry and mechanisms, premeiotic chromosome association, chromosome structure and synapsis, chromatid cohesion, control of chromosome segregation, meiotic progression, and gametogenesis. Poster sessions and workshops will also provide opportunities for scientific discussion and exchange of ideas. The Meiosis Gordon Conference is one of only two scientific meetings that concentrate on meiosis. The other meeting is held in alternate years in Europe, with a focus restricted to chromosome behavior and a more limited opportunity for participation, especially for scientists from the United States. In addition to being the only meeting on meiosis to be held in 2000, the Meiosis Gordon Conference will cover all aspects of meiosis, including cell cycle regulation and gametogenesis.